Noir
Ex-Drifter and viciously anarchist-cowboy Noir chainsmokes his way to victory. STORYTIME It all began in the small backwater town of Dead Tree River where Noir (he has either forgotten his actual name, or refuses to use it) was raised. Here, he spent most of his days reading books of all various makes and hunting with his father. His mother was reclusive, a struggling alcoholic too ashamed to face her family and cope with her own addictions, keeping Noir's relationship with her to a tightrope. His older sister had been a lifeline for him to the outside world. She attended a unviersity and would constantly write letters to her sibling in addition to sending all kinds of literature. When she was around the house, the two would spend hours together and he became enthralled in her teachings becoming a sort of student to her. Noir's father was involved in drug trafficking and when the police arrived with a warrant for his arrest his father went out guns blazing. After witnessing his father shot down by the police at a young age, he became cynical and delved into an underground world full of condemnation for injustices and sought amnesty amongst others like him. He also became proficient in the use of firearms, training for the day he would seek his revenge. He became something of a legend amongst the backwater communities of his homeland, constantly creating disturbances and distresses wherever he went. He robbed banks, drank a lot, and smoked even more. However, the clock of humanity had struck the hour and playtime was over. The virus was slow to come to Dead Tree River, where Noir was staying to keep an eye on his mother as she was now bound to her bed. He was twenty-four years old. Slowly, the townsfolk began to die. It was a terrifying ordeal, bodies lined the streets as no medical aid was ever brought and Dead Tree River was forced to fend for itself. Many great deeds would go unrecorded in these miserable times, but there was no stopping the spread of the virus. He buried his mother and banded with the remants of the town who decided to try and make it to one of the nearby cities in the hope of finding assistance. One by one, the party died off. There was no time for burials, food was in short supply and everyone was frail with illness. Before long, Noir found himself alone. In a daze, he stumbled out blindly into a world that didn't know it was dead yet. He found nothing, always death and uncertainty. As these doomed days of solitude passed, his body began to change. His powers slowly revealed themselves - painfully at first but with practice they became more and more manageable. It wasn't long after this period of solitude that he encountered other survivors, had heard the grim tales of the Leader-Kin, and found company within the Unified Society. Now, Noir serves as a frontline rebel rouser for the US - driven by his political idealism and his neverending quest to uncover the fate of his beloved sister. And smokes. A lot. POWERS GUN MANIPULATION: "GUN CONTROL?! I'LL SHOW YOU ******* GUN CONTROL!" The power to '''conjure and manipulate guns'. '' User to conjure and manipulate guns in anyway they want, some users can even give their guns supernatural effects. DARKNESS MANIPULATION: ''' ''"I'll dim the lights - make this a romantic encounter."'' ''The power to '''summon, create, control or manipulate darkness.'' The user can create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon darkness. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows. FACTION Noir is enlisted with the Unified Society. While his loyalty to the U.S. is questionable, his hatred of the Leader-Kin is unyielding. NOTES *It is not actually known where Noir gets his cigarettes, but that doesn't stop him from chainsmoking. *He blows some badass smokerings. Category:Unified Society Category:Male Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Gun Manipulation